


Why Are We Doing This?

by Littlemouse_04



Series: Only Slightly Shitty [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Happy Ending, I haven't written it yet, Kidfic, M/M, kiiiinda angst, probably, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemouse_04/pseuds/Littlemouse_04
Summary: Kid-ficTells the story of Peterick attempting to get a baaayyybeeee





	Why Are We Doing This?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you (Its_The_Summer_Of_2001_LilyElla) for the prompt!

All the best adventure start with an average day.  
....said no one ever.

Soooooo first of all, they had both woken up late (consequently almost bailing on a super important meeting), then Pete lost his wallet so was stressing for about three hours before he found it _in his fucking back pocket_ so Patrick had to buy lunch but was hit on by the very nice lady at the till which upset Pete and he ignored Patrick for the rest of the day.  
Which was fun.

After _several_ hours of begging Pete to talk to him, giving him the silent treatment, going back to begging, and finally accepting that Pete was going to continue being a jealous pussy bitch, Patrick reluctantly headed upstairs to bed, calling to Pete that he would be sleeping on the couch tonight ("because you clearly don't want to be in my presence right now.")

.........  
Patrick had closed his eyes for five minutes before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him tight, and a very warm Pete burrowing his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"'M sorry."  
"I know you don't like when people flirt with me but it's not fair that I get punished. You know I won't leave you for someone else."  
"But do I? I know you can do better than me, but it hurts to imagine you really finding the perfect guy..."  
"Actually, I think I have found him. We have known each other for a really long time now and I'm thinking of our possible future together. Y'know, marriage, kids, white picket fence. three dogs." Seeing the crushed look on Pete's face Patrick paused, then a small smile slipped onto his face, "He is really hot. He's sweet, caring, kinda jealous, short, tanned skin, black spiky hair, and he's _covered_ in tattoos that I just want to taste all the time. I fantasize about him all the time. Actually, I think you've met."

Pete looked close to tears by this point, but when he started pulling away Patrick just grabbed him and yanked him closer, burying his face under Pete's chin, grinning adoringly.  
"Oh my god are you actually serious? It's _you_ I'm talking about, idiot. You're my perfect guy. I _love_ you, Pete."

Patrick could feel when the words registered with the older man, felt his arms suddenly grip Patrick tightly, felt the lips pressing to his face, and he felt the tears from Pete's eyes rubbing on his face as well as the mutters other "I love you, I love you so much Patrick Stump, I really really love you Oh God never do that again,"

Slowly Pete leant back from him, staring into his eyes.  
"You've imagined our kids?"

And a blush formed on Patrick's cheeks as he emitted a soft-spoken, "Yeah... I guess I have."

 

"Me too."  
=================================================================

"Hey guys, so, me and Patrick have some news."

"You're getting married?"  
"You're finally going to stop trying to have sex in the recording booth- Patrick stop looking so horrified and yes, we can hear you."

Pete just held onto his boyfriend's waist and dragged him closer, "No, actually. We are going to start looking at adoption."

The following silence was almost deafening. The couple held their collective breaths as they waited for the inevitable barrage of _"Are you sure?" _s and _"That's a really large step to take. Are you certain you have thought it through?"_ s.__

__Eventually, Andy and Joe just started grinning like maniacs and Pete and Patrick let out a breath. It was ok._ _

___"I am going to corrupt your kid so fast."_  
"Joe. No."  
"...Sorry, Patrick."  
================= 

__Three months after applying to an adoption agency, they were called into a meeting to discuss...something?_ _

__"Well, we are sorry to inform you that we will be denying your application."  
Pete looked slightly stricken, "Can we ask why?"_ _

__"Ah, how do I put this? Here, we don't think you could provide a suitable environment for a young, impressionable child."_ _

__"Wait, but we have a steady income, a mortgage, and we have already decided that we won't tour until we can bring the child with us, or we arrange for a long-term daycare plan."_ _

__"What I mean is that you have a rather, unconventional relationship that we don't think a child should be submitted to."_ _

___Surprisingly, it was Patrick who rose out of his seat, visibly shaking with barely-contained rage._  
"How _dare_ you? Unconventional? What gave you the right to judge us? To judge our love? Well, you can tell whoever it was, to _SHOVE THEIR BIGOTED OPINIONS UP THEIR ASSES AND TO STOP STICKING THEIR FAT NOSES INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!"_  
And with that, Patrick stormed out of the office, door shaking after he threw it into the wall.  
Pete just stared at the employee before shaking his head, calling them a "disgusting homophobe" and following his boyfriend.  
==================================================================================== 

__Fou agencies later ( _FOUR!_ ), they were losing hope. So far they had been let down gently twice, being told there was another, 'more suitable' couple for the baby, been told they should 'burn in hell for their sins', and had been sent an email telling them to just not bother coming to the agency._ _

__It was fun. Honest!_ _

__They were sat in the living room once again when Patrick turned to Pete and said, "Do you think it's weird we told Joe and Andy before we told our parents?"_ _

__"Oh shit, yeah, we should probably do that. You call my mom, I'll be right back."_ _

__Dale picked up after three rings; she had always loved when Patrick called, asking how he was doing and if Pete was treating him right. He was like her second son. Son-in-law?_ _

__"Hi Patrick! How are you? You haven't called in a while, I was getting worried. Has something happened? _Should_ I be worried? Patrick, honey, what's wrong?"_ _

__"No no no, Dale we are fine. _More_ than fine! Actually...we are going to adopt a baby."_ _

__Patrick had to hold the phone away from his ear because Dale was squealing so loudly. He could hear shouts of "Peter! Peter guess what!"_ _

__Pete walked in and huffed a laugh at Patrick, arm outstretched and a slight grimace.  
"I think your mom is excited."_ _

__He put the phone back to his ear just as Dale was calming down, "Hey there."_ _

__"Honey honey honey this is AMAZING! This is so perfect too because my friend's daughter is pregnant but can't keep the baby because of school, and is looking for a family to take it!"_ _

__Pete looked up to see Patrick sputtering with wide eyes, "W-wait, what? Are you serious?"_ _

__"Yeah, baby, I will call them right away!"_ _

__"That...thank you so much! I don't know what to say..."_ _

__"Thank me when you're a daddy!" And with that, she hung up._ _

__"What was all that?"_ _

__"Well... we might be getting a baby."_ _

__"You serious? Why didn't we call my mom sooner?!"_ _

__"Oh, she also said to thank her when I'm a daddy," Patrick smirked._ _

__"Baby, we both know I'm the daddy here. Fancy making a biologically impossible baby right now?"_ _

__"I'll meet you upstairs in 0.6 seconds."_ _

__Kinky._ _

__==================================================================_ _

__2 months later Pete and Patrick were running round desperately trying to throw streamers and glitter on every available surface.  
("I just know we will regret this later" "Shhhhh, Patrick. Sparkles.")_ _

___"It's our baby's birthday! Grab the cake, we have a motherfuckin party to throw!"_  
"Pete!"  
"Sorry." 

__

__Once the cake was set down, Pete looked up to see Patrick with their baby girl in his arms._ _

__"Nova..."_ _

__An adventure never starts with a normal day, and Pete's glad they don't._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through writing this my friends and I started discussing kinks and we all took a test and holy shit. This is personal and this is the internet but imma say it anyway, don't give a fuck. I already knew I was omni but now I think I'm poly?  
> plus other stuff I have since removed from this note because I accidentally shared my user with someone I know irl. I hope it isn't too late. Holy Fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, GUESS WHAT! It's one in the fucking morning.


End file.
